Why?
by Leon-princess 26
Summary: "w-why do y-you l-l-love me, Sasuke?", she asked as he held her in the pouring rain. He smirked,"Because I can." What a selfish reason she thought. Looking over his bare muscled shoulders she saw Hanabis' ghost, glaring at her, and that's when Hinata broke. *(takes place when both Sasuke and Itachi are alive and working for the Akatsuki!)* Rated: T just in-case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction **so please excuse my spelling/grammar! I just thought that since there hasn't been a lot of Sasuhina stories, I would give it a try. ^-^ Oh and by the way in this story Sasuke and Itachi are both alive and working for the Akatsiki. Sorry to all the Hanabi fans out there! Any way, on to the story!

* * *

"Hinata-sama are you ready", he said holding my hands as they lowered the casket down to the suffocating grave. Those simple words broke my already shattered heart.

Black tears drove down my chin leaving behind an ugly black stain. My black-ish blue hair frizzled because of my constant plucking. I always knew how weak I was. I always tried to improve myself, but at the end…. I failed.

I looked at Neji-nisan, hoping that this was all a dream but it was reality. The death of little sister Hanabi Hyuuga.

I couldn't handle it anymore and started running away. Away from the intoxicating air, my fathers' accusing tear full eyes, and her. The reason that I am still alive and she's not.

I slipped and fell, hitting my face into the cold muddy puddle. I deserved this. Every single part of me burned with scratches. My plain black kimono ripped and torn from getting caught in the evil bushes and trees. I layed there and looked up into the gray sky. The rain felt good hitting my soggy face, as if it was crying with me.

* * *

It was a simple mission to deliver a message to the Kazekage, addressing the alliance between The Hidden Leaf and The Hidden Sand Village. I was assigned the leader of Hanabis' team, since Haruka sensei was out on an S-Ranked mission.

I thought it was a great idea! Hanabi and I, the Hyuuga sisters in battle.

All of a sudden there was smoke everywhere. By the looks of it, it was poisoned! I put some distance between me the smoke, hoping my team mates where doing alright. I heard a _whoosh_ and activated my Byakugan. There was fifteen rouge ninjas surrounding me. Their chakra blazing for a fight.

The leader started running towards me with a kunai. I quickly did the Hyuuga stance and blocked his attack striking him in the ribs, shutting part of his chakra flow. I stretched kicked him in the crouch and striked him with chakra, send him flying towards the red oak tree behind him.

Hundreds of shurikens came towards me. I used my style of rotation and blew off the shurikens, hitting some towards my opponent. There was five left. All of the ninjas attacked me at once. Right, left, below, side, kicking me into the tree. I knew I didn't have enough chakra to do rotation again. So I tried my best to fend off against the remaining ninjas.

I felt a raw pain in my thighs and noticed one of the ninjas stabbed me with a poisoned kunai, paralyzing me. I saw them create the last jutsu that was going to take my life.

I thought about how I let down Tsunada-sama, my clan, and Naruto-kun. Oh how I wished I could see his beautiful smile again. I wouldn't be able to marry him and have little Uzumakies running around our sweet little house, but I guessed it wasn't meant to be.

That last moment when the piercing red light came towards me I saw Hanabi come between the light and me.

All I saw was red, blood red. The light pierced through her heart, splashing her blood onto my face. Horror struck my pale face. Tears dripped down my face, as I saw her hit the ground with a thud.

I tried to crawl to her like a caterpillar, centimeters away from her.

I felt the poison taking me slowly away from my beloved sister. The last thing I saw was Konohas' Abu ninjas killing the rest of the rouge ninjas. "Why", I

thought out loud, "Why wasn't it me," and slipped away into the darkness where in the first time I felt safe.

* * *

Sorry it was a short story. Please comment and help me through the progress of writing the story. If any ideas do tell me. This is my first Sasuhina story so please limit the bad comments because I take your comments to heart. 3 ^-^ Thnx!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG my second chapter! Thnx guys for following me and I hope to update my stories soon. Just so you know the mission was a **Flashback **of what happened to Hanabi.

* * *

**Hinata point of view:**

I woke up feeling like crap. I let out a half-hearted moan and got up to go to my bathroom. I reached over and there was nothing but a wall there. I heard a laugh and saw Kiba-kun laughing his head off by the door way. "You do know that this isn't your room Hinata-Chan", he said with a wide grin on his face.

I looked around and saw that he was right, it was my old room when I lived in the Hyuuga instate. It looked different, way different, instead of my bed there was a white coach. There wasn't any pictures or drawings of mine, even my soft lavender wall color was painted white!

I frowned, "I'm not in the mood Kiba-kun!"

He smiled at me with a glint in his eyes, "I didn't know the little princess looked like this when she woke up, if I would have known, I would have asked Neji to wake you up."

I playfully punches Kiba on his arms. "Ouch Hinata-Chan! That hurt sooo much. I'm going to get a bruise, and then I won't be able to protect you Hinata-Hime!"

"D-don't call m-me that, K-Kiba-Kun!" I blushed and looked away.

It has been four years since I left the Hyuuga house. My father had decided that Hanabi would be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and in order for Hanabi to be the Heiress I had to be disowned. So I own a little cozy apartment near the Uchiha compound, and I got it for a good deal too!

"Hinata-sama is Inuzuka bothering you?" Neji said with a concerned look on his face. He seems to pop out of nowhere. I looked at Neji, the Heir of the Hyuuga clan, he wore a traditional faded white kimono despite the fact that he was at home. When Hanabi died they had to look for a new Heir, I was one of the candidates but I politely declined the offer because it was so much better living alone with no Hyuuga to judge you or watch you like a specimen.

"Neji-Nisan please don't call me Hinata-sama you know that I don't own that title anymore, in fact I should be calling you Neji-sama." He looked at me with a sad smile. "Come on Inuzuka live Hinata-san alone", he said while he grabbed Kiba by the shoulders and dragged him away. "Noooooo, Hinata-Chan save me, save me Hinata-Chan don't let the devil drag me away!" he yelled. I smiled and closed the door hearing the "no's" fading off.

* * *

I started walking off in the direction of my apartment, taking the less populated route so I didn't have to hear the whisperings of rumors about me. As I was walking I decided to go buy Hanabi her favorite flowers.

I walked into the Yamanaka's flower shop hearing the little _jingle_ from the bell. "I'll be right with you," someone yelled from the backroom. The beautiful flowers amazed me, there was so many different kinds like yellow daffodils and lion faced daisy.

"They're very beautiful, huh?"

_Eeep_, I said moving away quickly. "Oh, sorry Hina-Chan didn't mean to frighten you like that", Ino said with a grin.

"It's o-okay it w-was my f-fault that I w-wasn't aware o-of my s-surroundings"

"Aww your sooo adorable Hina-Chan, anyway what brings you here?"

"O-Oh, I wanted t-to bring Hanabi s-some flowers."

"Okay any specific flowers in mind?"

"Y-Yea, u-u-um i-is there a-any soft p-pink Gladiolus."

"Of course, I'll be right back and since these are for Hanabi it's on the house." Before I could say thank you, she left. I really appreciated how much support everyone has been giving me, they've been so kind and helpful.

"Here you go Hina-Chan," she said with a bright grin "Oh and say hi to Hanabi for me!" "Arigatou and I w-will say H-hello to Hanabi-Chan for y-you!"

* * *

I looked at Hanabis' grave, her name neatly printed on the stone, underneath her name was a quote, "Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?" I thought about that quote and it made me laugh.

"Do I Dare Disturb the Universe", I said with a mocking British accent.

Hanabi would hate me for putting a stupid quote like that. Knowing her she would dare to disturb the universe all she wants, after all her name does mean "firecracker"!

I felt drops on my cheeks and looked up, it was raining. It seemed like it has been raining a lot since Hanabi said good bye. I wonder if its Moms' tears sometime. She wouldn't be able to see Hanabi get married or have kids, but then she'll have Hanabi to accompany her and finally get to know her mom. How bittersweet I thought.

"_Snap"_ "W-Who's t-there", I said with fear in my voice, "don't mess with m-me i-I'm a n-ninja!" Nothing seemed to answer me, so I debated if I should check who it is. "Byakugan", I finally said and saw a fat furry rabbit jump out. "_Fewww, _I really do hate horror movies, I also hate boots from Dora. Talking animals should not exist" I took some seconds to calm down.

"I should really stop talking to myself Hanabi! Anyway Ino-Chan gave me these flowers today for you. Aren't they lovely? She also said Hi…we all miss you….. Ohh Hanabi I wish you were still here", I said while sobbing my heart out.

After some few seconds, I remembered something that might lighten the mood. "Hanabi, remember when I told you that I was never going to confess to Naruto-kun? Well I think I'm going to because I don't want to leave without telling Naruto-kun that I love him!" I looked at the grave stone again and thought, do I really have the courage to tell him. What if he says no? What if he thinks I killed you just like our father thinks that.

"You must be getting annoyed with me. You weren't much of a talker….Good-bye Hanabi."

* * *

**Someone who you're going to guess the point of view point of view:**

I looked up into the dull sky… it was raining again.

I never knew Konoha rained this much. I heard footsteps coming this way, "Who in their right idiotic mind would come here today?" I whispered activating my sharingan.

I watched as a petite looking figure walked towards one of the grave that said, "Hanabi Hyuuga." If I'm right, which I am, that that must be the chick that fought against Neji and lost. "Tch"

"Do I Dare Disturb the Universe", I heard the girl say in what seemed like a fail of a British accent. I hope she does know that she's Japanese. If not I could do a favor to this world and kill her so there would be less Narutos in the world", I said smirking.

Then something caught my eyes a tear drop falling from her eyes. Her eyes where different then a Hyuuga eye, it was more of a lavender then white. Those eyes….they remind me of a mirror…my mirror.

I blinked away the sharingan and prepared to leave this awful village.

"_Snap"_

Shit, Shit, and Shit! "W-Who's t-there", she said with fear in her voice, "don't mess with m-me i-I'm a n-ninja!"

"What a retarted threat that was", I scowled.

I heard her step forward, my reflexes told me to grab something, so I did. I grabbed something furry that was itching my leg and through it out in the opening and escaped.

"Sasuke, you need to be more careful, we cannot afford to be caught here", I heard my brother say.

I glared at him "Hn."

* * *

Yes finally a long chapter or at least for me. Oh and sorry for making the characters OOC! I'll try my best to impersonate them. Hope you loved this chapter and please review. Try to limit hating comments I already know I'm not perfect. ^_^" Any recommendation will be taken! ^-^ (&.&) -I don't know what that is. Take a guess? I think it's a deformed fish…


	3. Chapter 3

Why? Sorry I haven't updated, just wanted to say I usually update on weekends. It would be rare for me to update on week days. Special thanks to those who have added me and Arigatou **BekotaTheMonsterHuntress** for reviewing and I hope you love this chapter as well! So let's go on to the story. Cha!

* * *

**Hinata point of view:**

_Today was the day, _I told myself. I looked at myself in my bronze antic full mirror. I don't know how Sakura-chan and Ino-chan does this outfit choosing but I did my best.

I wore a beautiful soft summer look floral print fashion dress with a caramel brown half corset belt, and custom Ted Baker Seliqeed light pink with black Smu sandals. I put my hair in a French braid and pined my over grown bangs to the side.

I blushed as I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe that that was me! Not bad for a first timer, I thought as I grabbed my ninja pack and strapped it on my thigh, covering it by the dress.

I walked out of my apartment with a bento box I made earlier. It was for Naruto-kun. I made the rice in a shape of a cat and octopus sausages with tempura chicken.

"Wait", I said out loud, as I stopped walking, "didn't Naruto-kun like ramen"?

I sank myself into the ground _why why why didn't I think of that, stupid Hinata!_

"Hey, Ayamie isn't it that girl that killed her own sister?" she said whispering to her friend

"Yea another traitor, the hokage should have locked her up."

"Chi! She acts all innocent someone should teach her a lesson."

I covered my ears with my hand and shut my eyes. _I didn't need to hear them, it's not true, I didn't kill Hanabi, i-it was an a-a-accident. _I ran away, pushing the people out of my way, I didn't care what they thought! I know I didn't kill her!

I slowed my running down, not wanting to ruin this dress. After making sure I didn't have sweat stains on my dress I continued walking. I thought of Naruto-kun and what he would say once I ask him to be my boyfriend. _I always loved you, Hinata be mine and have ten children with me! _I instantly blushed, making my head look like a red balloon. _I can't believe I just thought of that! I'm so perverted! _

_"Augh." _

_What was that_, I thought as I peeked around the, "Moshi Moshi" building.

* * *

_Why, why would h-he d-do t-t-this, _I cried as I watched Naruto-kun kiss Sakura.

No…. more like devour Sakura.

I couldn't feel my hands anymore and dropped the bento I made. I felt angry, violated, and stupid.

_I knew Naruto-kun wouldn't like me, who would like a useless being like me, _I said as I fell to the ground.

The noise finally went into Narutos ears and he looked at me confused. I looked at Sakura, seeing regret and piety in her eyes.

_I didn't need this, not today._

"Hinata-Chan what's…?"

"I'm o-o-okay N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I just fell and g-got hurt", I said looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hina, I didn't…"

"I-I have to g-g-go, gomanasi", I said cutting Sakura of, as I ran away, not wanting to hear her.

* * *

My feet felt like it had thousands of blisters on it, because of the running I have been doing lately. I finally stopped running and fell on something.

I looked at the place my feet took me.

The place looked like a training ground that was kept in a bad condition. The leaves were damped and dead on the ground, there wasn't any grass of flowers, and the trees looked dried. There were three stomps on the far right of where I stood. The place had a Zen garden shape to it.

I followed the path out of the gate and saw a shed hidden behind the over grown plants and leaves that were growing on the wall.

I slowly opened it and felt something weird. I noticed that it had a poor genjustu on, so I deactivated it and went inside. It wasn't that bad, there was enough room for two grown people and the roof was poorly built, but everything looked good.

I saw some drawings on the wall and examined them.

The drawing had a boy with long hair black hair giving a piggyback ride to what seemed like his younger brother in stick figure form. I thought it was beautiful, it reminded me of when I use to give Hanabi piggyback rides until she was to "cool" for it. _Whoever drew this was a better drawer then me_, I thought as I folded the paper into my pocket.

The next picture was a real picture. It was a family picture with the Uchiha crest on the wall behind them. _They looked so happy….Omg that was Sasuke-Sans' family! This is his Shed, his home! _I ran out of there as fast as I could, mistakenly breaking the sheds door. _He's going to kill me if he found out, I am sooooo dead._

I walked out of the Uchiha compound quietly and made sure no one saw me leaving.

"Hinata-sama where you doing there?" he said with a questioning look.

I was so close, "N-neji-nisan, I-I was…umm…w-w-well Akamaru t-took Mr. Pickle into the c-c-compound and l-left it there, s-so I was t-t-trying to find I-it."

I secretly face palmed myself, hoping he would believe me! I always knew I was a bad liar.

"Hinata stay away from there, you know the history behind the Uchihas, and you don't know what's in there," he said with a cold expression.

I flinched back from fright. Never had Neji yell at me before.

He seemed to notice and said in a nicer tone, "Look Hinata-sama I don't want you to get hurt, just…just don't go there again. Please."

I looked back at the compound as I walked home with Neji, _it was a shame that no one lived there anymore, I would have loved a neighbor even if it was an Uchiha._

* * *

My third chapter complete. I didn't think of Hinata making Naruto ramen and I did such hard work to look the bento up, so I wrote that it was her mistake! So sorry Hinata- Chan! I felt out of it today for some reason and now I have a foot cramp for finally moving my leg. Ugh, don't move the leg. Shit! that tickles and stings. Any who I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Leon-Princess26 out….


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated and thanx guys for your awesome reviews!** Guest-San I will take your remarks, and make Hinata-San stronger. I started these chapters with Hinata being vulnerable and throughout this process I wanted to build her into a strong independent women. **Any thoughts would be wonderful! Sorry for any spelling eras guys!

* * *

"Hokage-sama I-I would l-like to go o-on a m-mission p-please!"

"Is everything alright Hinata-Chan?" she said while watching her for any hesitation.

"Uh? O-oh ya, e-everything is a-alright….I j-just feel l-like g-going away for a w-while"

"Ah! I see…there is a mission I think you can handle, it involves going to the Hidden Sand Village for a month. Are you up for it?"

"u-um, t-that's fine b-but i-is t-there any m-mission c-concerning t-the Hidden R-Rain Village?", Please let there be a mission, please, I thought as I looked at her with hope.

"Well there isn't one right now, but I think a little check up on the Rain Village won't cause too much of a trouble," she said winking almost knowingly at me.

"Oh and if you bring home any trouble with you, just remember that I'm not responsible for it!" she said with a song like vibe to it.

I looked at her confused, _what does she mean by trouble and why is she smirking at me?_ I tilted my head in thought, _maybe she thinks I'll do something bad, _my eyes grew wide like a saucer.

"D-don't worry H-Hokage-sama I won't g-get in trouble! I p-promise on m-my herbs c-collection!"

"Well if you say so", she said with a mischief glint in her eyes, than her face changed taking authority once again,

"Your mission begins thirty minutes from now and last for two months, take any information you can without getting caught. If you aren't here by two months I'll sent out a search party for you. Let's just hope that that is the last choice to take …with further due you are dismissed."

"Thank y-you Hokage-sama for u-understanding," I said with a pleased and a sad tone.

This was serious, I'm going to be away from all my family and N-Naruto-Kun. Thinking about Naruto-kun brought tears back, I just wished it hadn't been this early…better late than never right?

"Hinata-Chan be careful okay?"

"Hai, I will!"

* * *

I looked at Konoha one last time before heading out. I was going to miss this, but somehow I knew that it's going to be alright.

"Right mom," I said looking at my hand, holding it up to the sky.

"H-Hinata-Chan w-wait," he said catching his breath.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan, I know I can be stupid at times…well almost every time, but if I did something wrong please forgive me," he said with a whiny sad driven voice.

"N-Naruto-Kun its o-okay nothing's wrong, I-I just f-fell and h-hurt myself y-you know m-me I am so c-clumsy."

"Are you sure Hinata-Chan?" I nodded my head fast hoping he wouldn't catch the lie.

"Well I guess we're cool again right Hinata-Chan! Oh and get Sakura-Chan to heal you when you come back alright." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hai I will Naruto-san," but before I could say it he left in a hurry.

I thought again of how I'm going to miss Konoha. The village has been protecting me when I am protect it, but now I had to leave the birds nest. With that thought in my head I headed out, not knowing what I'll get myself into.

* * *

This was a short paragraph, I'm already 3 chapters behind! It's so hard to take time away to write like this! I apologies for the delay and I know how other writers feel like now OMG.

But I won't give up that's for sure. **Let me know what you think happens next and if you guess it right you get to pick what Sasuke wears when Hinata meets him! **


End file.
